Sous le bureau d'Aësälys
by Claire Rogue
Summary: Cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Aë. Le jour où Severus décide de régler ses comptes avec les auteurs de fanfictions, en particulier avec Aësälys, les surprises sont au rendez-vous...


Rating: T

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, Severus, Hermione et Luna sont à JKR, Aësälys s'appartient à elle-même!

Note de l'auteur: Merci à Aë qui a lancé ce défi! Rejoignez-nous nombreuses sur le groupe HG/SS sur Facebook, on rigole bien xD

Merci à _Cricri_ et **Stellatsu **! Cricri, qui relooké la jupe d'Hermione et a voulu taquiner Severus avec Sybill. Stella qui a apporté plein de petites modifications qui ont amélioré cette histoire.

Encore un bon anniversaire Aësälys !

* * *

**Sous le bureau d'Aësälys**

— Cette Aësälys, maudite soit-elle! Et Lovegood avec! rugit Severus en faisant claquer le magazine sur la table.

La tasse à café vide tremblota sur la soucoupe, il n'y avait pas que les élèves qu'il savait terroriser. Le sombre sorcier était d'humeur noire ce matin, ce n'était certes pas la première fois, mais cela se produisait souvent depuis quelques mois. Ce qu'il venait de lire allait encore causer bien des tourments aux élèves, vider les sabliers et Serpentard n'était pas — une fois n'est pas coutume — dispensé de l'ire de son Directeur de Maison. Il prit la tasse pour boire un peu plus de café, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide, il laissa échapper plusieurs jurons et invoqua un elfe qu'il traita aussi bien que la vermine. La malheureuse Winky revint moins d'une minute plus tard, avec du café, mais le sorcier était déjà sorti.

Sur son parcours, il rencontra quelques élèves qui se poussèrent pour le laisser passer. Le gonflement de sa cape lui donnait l'envergure d'une chauve-souris en plein vol et son air courroucé faisait qu'on s'écartait dès qu'il pénétrait dans un couloir. D'un pas toujours aussi décidé, il traversa le parc. Les élèves étaient nombreux par cette chaude journée de mai. Mais il ne leur accorda même pas un regard, il n'avait pas le temps de se mettre en retard pour retirer des points. On était samedi, il n'avait pas de cours à donner, pas de retenues à superviser et il allait pouvoir aller régler ses comptes, voir cette foutue Aësalys. Au fait, avait-on idée de choisir un tel pseudonyme pour écrire? Cela le dépassait. Pendant de longues soirées, il avait cherché à comprendre le sens de ce mot et il n'allait pas se gêner pour faire remarquer à cette personne l'incongruité de ce nom de plume. Il se concentra le temps de transplaner à Londres, s'il pensait à cette auteure de malheur, il était certain d'arriver dans un mauvais endroit ou pire, d'être désartibulé. Il connaissait Londres comme sa poche et il arriva dans une petite ruelle non loin du centre, mais peu fréquentée. Il vérifia qu'il était seul et tira sa baguette d'une poche intérieure. Il modifia rapidement son apparence, diminua la longueur de ses cheveux, transforma sa cape en pardessus noir. Il estima que cela serait suffisant. Il préférait se montrer prudent, depuis que cette mijaurée de Lovegood avait mis en péril le secret de leur monde, qui plus est avec l'entière approbation du Ministre de la Magie lui-même!

De toute façon, c'était entièrement de la faute de Luna Lovegood, rumina-t-il encore en quittant la ruelle pour rejoindre un axe beaucoup plus passant. Il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait vue, cette fille était complètement barge, parfois amusante, mais totalement cinglée. A l'époque où elle était étudiante, c'était déjà un miracle qu'elle ne fasse pas exploser ses cachots à chaque cours tellement elle était dans la lune. Luna Lovegood était rêveuse, originale, énigmatique et tout ce que l'on voulait, mais elle n'avait jamais fait exploser le moindre chaudron durant sa scolarité, malgré les variantes dans les protocoles expérimentaux, elle s'en sortait toujours bien. Mais ce n'était pas là le plus étonnant, et profitons du voyage de Severus dans les rues de Londres pour évoquer les ressources de Luna Lovegood. Lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, elle avait contribué à retrouver le Diadème de Serdaigle, perdu depuis des décennies. Quel autre élève se serait lié d'amitié avec un fantôme? Il n'y avait que Lovegood pour avoir de telles relations. Mais, ce n'était pas tout. A la fin de la guerre, elle avait soufflé l'idée à Kingsley, nouvellement promu Premier Ministre, de donner aux Moldus une meilleure opinion des sorciers. Kingsley s'était montré très intéressé par ce projet stupide qui avait causé tant de tourments à Severus. Tout avait commencé par cette idée - lancée peut-être par hasard, Merlin seul savait ce qui se passe dans la tête de cette petite écervelée - d'écrire l'histoire d'Harry Potter et de la faire publier chez un éditeur moldu. Kingsley et ceux qui gouvernaient avec lui — et qui n'avaient pas deux Mornilles de jugeote – avaient été immédiatement séduits par cette formidable idée. Mais la jeune demoiselle s'était rebiffée quand Kingsley avait suggéré qu'elle pourrait écrire elle-même l'histoire : elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là, elle s'était écriée que Granger avait plus de talent pour le faire. Merlin nous en préserve, ou les exploits de ce petit prétentieux de Potter n'auraient pas tenu dans la bibliothèque personnelle de feu Flamel. Mais le Premier Ministre avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle écrive l'histoire, persuadé que les traits des personnages seraient conservés tant Luna Lovegood était au-dessus du monde réel, que la jeune femme avait fini par céder. C'était ainsi que Severus s'était retrouvé décrit avec un nez comme une péninsule, une allure de chauve-souris et des cheveux graisseux. Le tableau était un peu caricatural, mais tout compte fait, il supposait que si cela avait été Potter qui avait écrit le récit de sa propre vie, son portrait aurait été encore plus égratigné. Severus avait aussi appris par Drago, qui s'était fiancé avec Loufoca Love, que Granger avait corrigé le roman avant qu'il soit présenté aux éditeurs. Le premier avait refusé, le second avait immédiatement accepté et mis en place d'énormes moyens de promotions pour faire connaître ce petit "bijou". Le livre avait eu un succès tonitruant, et Lovegood avait amassé une somme d'argent tout à fait indécente, bien plus que ce que pourrait gagner Severus en commercialisant plusieurs potions de son invention. Mais, comme le disent les moldus : aux innocents les mains pleines! , l'agacement du Maître des Potions, même s'il découlait de ces événements, ne provenait pas que du succès inopiné de Luna Lovegood. En effet, deux ans après la publication de tous les tomes du roman, l'engouement dans la jeunesse anglaise n'était pas retombé. Les adultes du monde entier s'intéressaient aussi à cet ouvrage. Les Moldus étaient tombés amoureux des sorciers et ils ne rêvaient que de les rencontrer et d'avoir les mêmes pouvoirs qu'eux. Luna Lovegood, malgré le succès de ses livres refusa d'en écrire d'autres et elle créa un journal consacré aux femmes dans le Monde Moldu. Devant les demandes incessantes de lectrices amatrices de romances, elle créa la rubrique "Fanfictions" qui comportait chaque semaine une vingtaine de pages. Les meilleures fictions de fans d'Harry Potter envoyées par le public étaient publiées et les lectrices pouvaient voter pour les histoires dont elles souhaitaient voir continuer la publication. Le magazine "Sorcière Hebdo" version moldue et sa rubrique "Fanfictions" avaient eu un tel succès qu'un site Internet leur était désormais consacré et les lectrices avides de toujours plus de romances y publiaient leurs écrits. Severus n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre cet engouement, il ne pouvait nier que certaines histoires l'avaient amusé au début. C'était sans doute parce qu'il imaginait que personne ne s'intéresserait à lui, qui voudrait écrire sur le Bâtard graisseux des cachots? Pourtant, les histoires avaient commencé à fleurir dans le magazine et sur le site internet de Sorcière Hebdo. On lui avait attribué le Prix de la voix la plus Charmeuse, il était tombé des nues. Cela avait flatté son âme abîmée, mais les déconvenues n'avaient pas tardé, les femmes voulaient à tout prix le caser dans leurs fictions. Cette Aësälys était la pire de toutes, une véritable teigne! Elle le mettait systématiquement en couple avec Hermione Granger. Si au début il avait été révolté qu'on le case avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, très vite, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dévorer les articles des écrivaines en herbe. Cela était extrêmement flatteur pour lui, mais aussi terriblement frustrant parce que personne ne voulait d'un ancien Mangemort. Aësälys était certes la meilleure, mais il voulait qu'elle cesse ses écrits. Ils étaient bien plus réalistes que ceux des autres et en la lisant, il n'avait pas l'impression de dévorer des affabulations, non, il lui semblait que cette Aësälys le connaissait par cœur. Elle décrivait si bien ses occupations, son caractère, truffait ses textes de réflexions sarcastiques qu'il aurait très bien pu se faire. Physiquement, elle avait raison aussi, son corps portait les marques de ses années d'espionnage et en étant objectif, il fallait avouer qu'il était bien fichu et plutôt bien membré. En tout cas, aucune femme n'avait eu à se plaindre de lui.

Mais, il fallait que ça cesse, que cette Aësälys cesse de le tourmenter. La lecture de ces textes avait fait naître en lui le désir d'Hermione Granger, il rêvait du corps de son étudiante, il désirait la prendre avec fougue dans son bureau, sur son bureau et partout ailleurs. Il y avait eu une commémoration pour l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, il l'avait revue et avait bien cru qu'il allait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle était venue le saluer et l'avait regardé étrangement, cela l'avait troublé. Il avait pris peur qu'elle découvre sa passion malsaine et au lieu de lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas riposté contre les écrits d'Aësälys, le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait lui avait soufflé de se taire. Il ne se voyait pas avouer à Hermione Granger qu'il lisait les textes des auteures de Fanfiction, il ne se serait pas remis d'une telle honte! Il avait préféré prendre la fuite et se réfugier dans les toilettes pour soulager la tension de son corps.

Il se rappelait ces derniers événements lorsqu'il arriva devant l'imposante façade de Sorcière Hebdo. Il regarda les lettres peintes en rose, réprima une moue écœurée.

Il se présenta à l'accueil, où une secrétaire sans intérêt lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

— Je veux rencontrer le responsable de la section Fanfiction, annonça-t-il d'un ton glacial.

— Attendez une seconde, demanda-t-elle en prenant le téléphone.

— Vous n'avez pas dû bien comprendre, je ne vous ai pas demandé si cela était possible, déclara-t-il d'un ton doucereux, mais la direction de son bureau.

La jeune femme n'osa pas répondre et lui indiqua de monter au troisième étage, de se présenter au secrétariat et de demander le bureau d'Harmonie Reggern. Il traversa le hall en marbre clair et appela l'ascenseur. Ce dernier arriva aussitôt et une belle blonde ne se gêna pas pour le reluquer avant de sortir de la cabine. Il ne lui accorda qu'un regard glacial, elle n'était pas du tout son genre.

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il était devant le comptoir de l'accueil du troisième étage.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec Harmonie Reggern, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

— Asseyez-vous là, répondit la jeune secrétaire en montrant trois sièges plus loin.

Elle revint presque aussitôt et lui demanda son nom.

— Mr Prince.

— Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

A ce moment-là, une jeune femme arriva auprès d'eux. Severus la reconnut immédiatement. Il haussa les sourcils, presque choqué de la trouver là.

— Harmonie, tu tombes bien! s'écria la secrétaire. Ce monsieur, Monsieur Prince, veut te voir.

Granger devait être aussi étonnée de le trouver là, cela lui avait cloué le bec, Severus n'espérait même plus que cela se produise un jour. Elle babilla, encore très confuse.

— Tu le connais? Interrogea encore la jeune femme.

Granger ne répondit rien, elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle portait une jupe tailleur noire, un chemisier blanc et une paire d'escarpins noirs. Ils n'étaient pas vertigineux, mais lui donnaient un supplément de féminité certain. Elle indiqua à Severus de la suivre, tandis que la secrétaire était retournée derrière son comptoir.

— Au fait, Harmonie, je prends ma pause. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là dans un quart d'heure.

Le Maître des Potions suivit Hermione dans le couloir, se délectant de sa silhouette fine qui oscillait à chaque pas. Elle était devenue femme et sacrément jolie. Elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine aux cheveux broussailleux du roman de Lovegood. Elle referma la porte de son bureau et lui offrit un fauteuil et lui proposa un café. Il accepta les deux.

— Quel bon vent vous amène ici, Professeur?

Elle essaya de montrer de l'assurance, mais échoua lamentablement, elle n'en menait pas large. Il avait toujours eu le don de faire accélérer le rythme de son cœur, de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et depuis la fin de la guerre, cela n'avait pas diminué. Il la troublait.

Il ne la reprit pas, cela l'excitait de l'entendre l'appeler "Professeur", cela lui rappelait des textes érotiques d'Aësalys qui se déroulaient dans son bureau et tous les fantasmes qui étaient nés de la lecture de ses textes.

— Quelle surprise de vous trouver ici, déclara-t-il avec une lenteur calculée. Je viens ici pour demander qu'on cesse d'écrire des fanfictions à mon sujet, notamment celles dans lesquelles on m'associe à vous.

Elle commença à bafouiller, sa main gauche entreprit de défaire le premier bouton de son chemisier comme si cela allait calmer la chaleur qui envahissait son corps. Severus ne manqua pas son geste.

— Vous voulez parler des …. des … romances?

— Exactement et je me demande la raison de votre silence à ce sujet.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur un dossier qui trainait sur son bureau et fit mine de le ranger dans l'angle.

— Eh bien, commença-t-elle doucement pour gagner un peu plus de temps, la rubrique Fanfiction permet aux lectrices et lecteurs de libérer leur imagination. Même si je suis concernée par ce qui est écrit dans ces textes, je n'ai pas le droit d'empêcher leur publication.

Hermione avait considérablement rougi en disant cela. Snape la regardait avec suspicion, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le mettre dehors, sans quoi elle allait exploser de trouille et un peu de désir aussi. Il était tellement séduisant avec sa tenue moldue et ses cheveux légèrement plus courts.

— Comme c'est intéressant, susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne veut surtout pas s'opposer à la liberté d'expression. Cela ne serait pas convenable, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton ironique de Snape donna la chair de poule à Hermione, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée dans les cachots et de se faire traiter comme un vulgaire Verracrasse.

— Je me demande, poursuivit-il d'un ton pernicieux, si vous n'êtes pas flattée que l'on vous mette en couple avec un sorcier tel que moi.

— Non, mais…, balbutia Hermione choquée par l'audace de Snape, … vous êtes tellement…tellement…

Il la mettait si mal à l'aise qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à trouver un mot suffisamment fort pour le qualifier.

— Je suis ? demanda-t-il un sourcil haussé.

Elle se leva, posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau ébène et se pencha en avant.

— Vous êtes si effronté, sarcastique, entêté et … mal fichu !

Hermione regretta immédiatement le dernier qualificatif, il était bien mal choisi, mais si cela pouvait rabattre le caquet de Snape, c'était parfait. Il s'était levé et jeta un coup d'œil intéressé à son décolleté qu'Hermine manqua.

— Je suis toujours mieux que vos pathétiques ex-petits amis! répliqua Snape.

— Ah oui? répondit Hermione, soudain enhardie.

Elle n'était plus l'élève de Snape et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle se laisserait critiquer de la sorte.

— Peut-être que c'est vous qui êtes flatté par ces écrits?

Severus se sentit touché par cette réplique, oui, il avait effectivement été touché par ces textes, notamment ceux d'Aësälys, mais ils ne lui avaient causé que des problèmes.

— Où allez-vous chercher des idées pareilles? gronda-t-il. Mieux vaut encore embrasser un Troll des Montagnes! se défendit-il. Même Sybill serait moins teigne que vous et cette foutue Aësälys!

Les joues de Snape étaient devenues aussi roses que celles d'Hermione.

— Mais je peux tout à fait arranger ça, répliqua la jeune journaliste, Hagrid se fera un plaisir de vous trouver un Troll aussi asocial que vous. Quant à Sybill, je suis sûre que je dois avoir en réserve quelques fictions dans lesquelles vous formez un très joli couple.

Elle fit mine de pianoter sur son ordinateur, Snape devint livide.

— Je crois que cela serait encore pire, non ? Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez contre Aësälys?

Les yeux d'Hermione foudroyaient Snape. Comment osait-il venir à son travail et l'insulter de la sorte?

— Eh bien, enchaîna le sombre sorcier, ces écrits me dérangent, elle me…, elle me…. !

Il donna un coup de poing sur le bureau, comme si les textes de cette peste d'Aësälys ne suffisaient pas à le mettre dans tous ses états, il fallait en plus qu'il se justifie devant cette autre petite peste.

— Et puis, ce pseudonyme, c'est tout à fait illogique, incompréhensible et … stupide! Ça n'a aucun sens!

— Je ne vous permets pas! s'emporta Hermione, qui ressemblait plus à une Furie qu'à une journaliste rangée. Ce n'est pas parce que vous le comprenez pas qu'il est stupide!

— Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça! Je veux…

On frappa à la porte, Hermione rajusta son chemisier quand elle entendit:

— Harmonie? Je peux entrer? J'ai trouvé l'homme de ta vie, un type ténébreux!

— Oh non pas elle, murmura la jeune sorcière en passant une main sur son front. Attends j'arrive, dit-elle plus fort.

Elle se retourna vers Rogue et lui dit:

— Ecoutez, cachez-vous derrière ce rideau!

— Vous, vous ne me donnez pas d'ordres! gronda-t-il. Je ne vais pas me mettre derrière votre rideau, il n'est pas assez grand!

— Planquez-vous où vous voulez, mais qu'elle ne vous découvre pas, cette fille est une vraie plaie, elle veut me caser à tout prix.

Pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la porte, Severus grommela qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une plaie pire qu'elle. Il ouvrit un placard qu'il referma aussitôt en voyant les étagères. Il eut juste le temps de se mettre à couvert avant que la fille ne rentre avec Granger. Il les entendit échanger des propos sans intérêt. A la voix de Granger, il devina qu'elle était angoissée, mais l'autre était trop stupide pour s'en rendre compte. Hermione lui expliqua qu'elle était au téléphone pour justifier le temps qu'elle avait mis pour ouvrir la porte. La jeune sorcière se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, et Severus ne manqua rien de ce spectacle, elle gigotait légèrement. Malgré la pénombre, il avait une vue imprenable sur les jambes de la jeune femme. Il se reconcentra sur la conversation.

— Avoue que tu craques pour ce genre d'hommes! lui lança la jeune femme.

Hermione se crispa sur son siège, elle acquiesça en priant pour que Snape ne puisse pas la voir d'où il était.

— Ma chère Aësälys, avoue que si le Professeur Snape n'était pas qu'un personnage de fiction tu en ferais bien ton quatre heures!

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, elle manqua de s'étouffer et se mit à tousser violemment alors qu'elle réalisait ce que sa collège venait de dire tout en sentant quelque chose remuer contre ses jambes. Son teint vira au rouge, Snape ne s'était quand même pas caché sous son bureau! Elle se sentit fondre sur place, un incendie s'alluma dans son ventre. Severus remerciait Merlin d'être assis par terre, son cerveau ne voulait plus fonctionner alors que l'information: "Hermione Granger est Aësälys, celle qui te tourmente depuis des mois" tournait en boucle comme un programme mal conçu qui n'aboutit jamais.

La discussion reprit doucement, mais Severus n'était plus en état de la suivre. Soudain on frappa à la porte, il distingua un bruit de chaise et la visiteuse se leva, Granger annonça qu'elle avait une réunion avec Lovegood et une certaine Joyce.

Les deux nouvelles venues s'installèrent dans les deux sièges devant le bureau. Hermione vira au vert quand elle remarqua le regard mi amusé, mi rêveur de la blondinette, quand elle enleva ses lunettes magiques, dont les carreaux formaient des spirales multicolores.

— Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, annonça Luna avec un sourire qui ressemblait à celui de Dumbledore lorsqu'il complotait.

"Tant mieux!" pensa Severus qui se remettait de ses découvertes.

—Les Nargoles me disent qu'Harmonie doit prendre sa chance en main!

Severus ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel tandis que les deux autres journalistes essayaient de ne pas soupirer. La réunion commença, Severus se désintéressa de leurs remarques sur la couverture du prochain magazine.

Il essaya de retrouver son calme pour analyser la situation. Granger et Aësälys étaient la même personne, Granger réalisait donc tous ses petits fantasmes à travers ce pseudonyme et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle était très éprise de lui. Mais en attendant, elle l'avait relégué sous son bureau, il n'était pas en position de force, à moins que….? Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hermione poussa un petit cri au moment où les grandes mains de Snape se posèrent sur les hanches et l'attirèrent plus près de lui.

— Ca va, Harmonie? demanda Joyce avec sollicitude.

— Euh, oui, je présume, marmonna-t-elle, c'est ma chaussure…

L'associée haussa les épaules, Luna garda le silence, mais ne perdit pas son sourire réjoui.

Les mains de Severus redescendirent, cela faisait des semaines qu'il en rêvait, des semaines qu'il désirait la voir soumise à ses caresses. Cela était d'autant plus excitant que Granger ne pouvait pas broncher. Ses mains passèrent sous sa jupe ample et remontèrent. Hermione se retint de sursauter quand il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et écarta violemment ses jambes. Joyce était tellement concentrée sur l'image qu'elle lui présentait qu'elle ne remarqua pas le trouble de sa collègue. Luna remit brièvement ses lunettes étranges et regarda le bureau de son amie.

Hermione ne comprenait plus un mot de ce qu'on lui disait, les doigts de Severus se promenaient sur le coton de sa culotte et jouaient avec l'élastique. Elle sentit un second cœur battre en elle quand il effleura pour la première fois sa peau fine et brûlante. Sa main disparut sous le bureau, elle essaya vainement de repousser le sorcier, mais elle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure douce de Snape. Il prit cela pour un encouragement.

— Qu'en penses-tu? demanda Joyce.

— Euh…, si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas cette photo, murmura-t-elle en se passant une main sur son front brûlant. Elle est trop sombre, il faudrait la refaire ou en prendre une autre.

Hermione essayait de se concentrer sur le contenu de la réunion, mais les gestes de Snape lui faisaient perdre peu à peu pied. Joyce lui demanda encore son avis après une intervention de Luna.

— Eh bien, je pense que la couleur d…

Non ce ne pouvait pas être la langue de Snape! Pourtant, elle sentait le souffle chaud du sombre sorcier contre son intimité.

— Oui, Harmonie? s'enquit Luna avec un large sourire.

— Je pense que la couleur du fond est trop foncée, dit-elle péniblement, mais si Joyce me laisse son prototype je lui mettrai des annotations.

Les caresses de Snape se faisaient plus rapides, plus intenses, la main d'Hermione se crispa dans ses cheveux.

— Bien on va te laisser, annonça Luna.

La directrice du journal rajusta ses lunettes multicolores et entraîna la jeune stagiaire. Elle jeta un dernier regard au bureau d'ébène, visiblement amusée par la situation.

Hermione entendit le cliquetis de la porte qui se refermait, elle se laissa retomber en arrière, les yeux à moitié clos. Elle recula son siège, elle le vit agenouillé devant elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle ils étaient assombris par le désir. Aucun homme n'avait jamais regardé Hermione de cette manière, elle murmura son prénom quand le plaisir la submergea.

Il se releva et s'assit sur son bureau, il souleva Hermione et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quand il desserra son étreinte, il la regarda avec intensité.

— Qui peut croire qu'il y a autant de fantasmes dans cette petite tête? Que vous n'êtes pas qu'une souris de bibliothèque?

Hermione se mit à rire contre son épaule et le poussa pour l'allonger sur le bureau. Elle s'attaqua aux boutons de sa veste et de sa chemise, écarta rapidement les pans de sa chemise blanche. Le torse de Snape était exactement comme dans les descriptions de ses fictions, il remarqua son étonnement.

— Le reste était bien décrit aussi, murmura-t-il, faisant rougir Hermione.

Elle reprit ses caresses, mais on frappa encore à la porte. Elle grogna plus fort que Snape.

— Prête pour un second round? demanda-t-il en se glissant sous le bureau.

* * *

Et les petites annotations de **Stellatsu**…

Il se concentra le temps de transplaner à Londres, s'il pensait à cette auteure de malheur, il était certain d'arriver dans un mauvais endroit ou pire, **(« NOUS FAIRE EXPULSER! » x) )** d'être désartibulé.

Les yeux d'Hermione foudroyaient Snape. Comment osait-il venir à son travail et l'insulter de la sorte? **« Et laissez vivre en paix les honnêtes gens ! » j'ai regardé Shre pas longtemps & voilà à quoi ça me fait penser xD**


End file.
